Skull Grinder tases Flik/Atta, Flik, and Von Ness in the garbage room
This is the transcript for the scene where Skull Griner tases Flik and Atta, Flik, and Von Ness are in the garbage room in F.L.I.K.. [ watches the song When time runs out~ Princess Atta: Ooh. clasps her hands together That it only~ screen then shows Flik and her together Flik: screen Atta. Princess Atta: Huh? sees herself falling asleep Flik: screen Atta? Atta! then shows various clips of them together looks sad Princess Atta: Flik. at her hands in the Captain's quarters Makuta: the plant There you go, little guy. chuckles You came a long way for a drink of water. Just need someone to look after you, that's all... on in determination We have to go back. on the Comm Skull Grinder, come down here. Skull Grinder: comm Aye, aye, sir. looks at the screen Princess Atta: Flik. hears something and turns off the tape and turns around to see Skull Grinder. Skull Grinder looks at her then at Makuta who has the plant as A113 appears on his watch Makuta: Skull Grinder, Atta found the plant. Fire up the Holo-Detector. Skull Grinder: Not necessary, Captain. You will give it to me. out a hand Makuta: You know what? I should do it myself. Skull Grinder: Captain. in front of Makuta Sir, I insist you give me the plant. Makuta: Skull Grinder, get out of my way. Skull Grinder: We cannot go home. Makuta: What are you talking about? Why not? Skull Grinder: That is classified. Give me the plant. for it Makuta: What do you mean "classified"? You don't keep secrets from the captain. Skull Grinder: Give me the plant. for it Makuta: Tell me what's classified. Skull Grinder: The plant. keeps reaching until Makuta grabs his arm Makuta: Tell me, Skull Grinder. That's an order. Grinder and Makuta glare at each other for a moment until Skull Grinder gives in Skull Grinder: Aye, aye, sir. plays a message from Earth BnL symbol comes up Buy N' Large is your super store~ We got all you need and so much more~ President: Just cut it off, will you? song turns off President: sighs Hey, there, autopilots. Got some bad news. Um... Operation: Cleanup has, well, failed. Wouldn't you know, rising toxicity levels have made life unsustainable on Earth. is shocked. Atta comes over and listens too Makuta: "Unsustainable"? What? President: We're going to have to cancel Operation: Recolonize. So, just stay the course. Um... Rather than try and fix this problem, it'll just be easier for everyone to remain in space. Makuta: "Easier"? Man: whispering Mr. President? President: I think... Huh? Man: whispering Sir, time to go. President: Okay. I'm giving Override Directive A113. Go to full autopilot. Take control of everything, and do not return to Earth. Repeat, do not return to Earth. on a gas mask Let's get out of here. Grinder turns it off and then turns to Makuta Skull Grinder: Now, the plant. Makuta: No. Wait a minute. Computer, when was that message sent out to the Axiom? turns on Computer: Message received in the year 2110. Makuta: That's... That's nearly 700 years ago! Skull Grinder, things have changed! We've got to go back. Skull Grinder: Sir, orders are "do not return to Earth." Makuta: But life is sustainable now. Look at this plant. it to him Green and growing. It's living proof he was wrong. Skull Grinder: Irrelevant, Captain. Makuta: What? It's completely relevant! out the window Out there is our home. Home, Skull Grinder. And it's in trouble. I can't just sit here and do nothing. That's all I've ever done. to him That's all anyone on this blasted ship has ever done. Nothing! Skull Grinder: On the Axiom, you will survive. Makuta: I don't want to survive. I want to live! Skull Grinder: Must follow my directive. sighs in frustration. He looks out the window then looks on with grim determination Makuta: I'm the captain of the Axiom. We are going home today. Grinder lunges Makuta: gasps Grinder sends a signal and Skull Basher shows up gasps Makuta: Skull Basher? Basher snatches it Makuta: Hey! That's not... Basher hisses Makuta: This is mutiny! Atta, arrest him. aims her wrist gun at Skull Basher points at the box she's opening Princess Atta: Give it back! Basher moves in Makuta: Atta, you are to put this plant straight in the Holo-Detector. Basher throws it down the chute Makuta: No! plant rises up and Makuta are amazed plant rises still Makuta: Huh? comes out Flik: Atta? Makuta and Princess Atta: together Flik! Flik: Atta! climbs out. The plant falls at his feet Flik: Oh. Makuta: Flik, the plant! Princess Atta: Flik! Makuta: Over here. Throw it. tries to take it from him when Skull Basher grabs both of her arms and holds her Princess Atta: Let me go! Flik: Atta! prepares to rescue her when Skull Grinder appears Skull Grinder: Give me the plant. puts it in his backpack Flik: If you want it, come and get it. Grinder gets enrage and uses his Mask Stealer axe to tase Flik as Makuta and Atta watch in horror Princess Atta: No! Basher watches in amazement as Skull Grinder continues tasing Flik. Skull Grinder finishes tasing Flik and Flik falls down the chute Grinder puts his Mask Stealer axe away and turns as Skull Basher still holds Atta who struggles to move Princess Atta: Flik! Grinder sprays sleeping gas on her and she falls asleep. Skull Grinder throws her down the chute. Skull Basher then turns to Skull Grinder and salutes as Skull Grinder salutes back and Skull Basher leaves as Skull Grinder turns to Makuta Skull Grinder: All communications are terminated. You are confined to quarters. lights go off as Makuta lunges Makuta: No! Mutiny! Mutiny! doors to the bridge shut wakes up in a room filled with trash Princess Atta: Flik? Flik! Flik! looks around but there's no sign of him Princess Atta: Flik! big trash compactors scoop up trash and take Atta with it. They squeeze it into cubes one of which Atta is stuck in. She is put on a pile of stacked cubes, one of which Flik is in nearby Flik: weakly Atta. looks over and spots him Princess Atta: Flik! are pushed towards the disposal hatch frees herself and goes over to Flik's to free him Princess Atta: Flik. Von Ness falls into the room and sees Atta and Flik and races towards them sees him coming Princess Atta: Hurry, Von Ness. Ness runs on but gets jammed in the door garbage airlock opens and Atta flaps her wings and grabs onto Von Ness trash compactors see what's happening and close the door one of the trash compactors shines its headlights on the trio Flik: Thanks, Atta. Princess Atta: worried Flik. checks him over for injuries Ness then starts cleaning Flik finds one of Flik's backpack straps is broken and flies off to find a new one Von Ness finishes cleaning Flik Computer: All clean, all clean. Ness sits down Flik: weakly Flik. Ness looks up and shakes his hand Von Ness: Von Ness. Flik: weakly Von Ness? Von Ness: Von Ness. Flik: to himself Von Ness. then returns with straps but none of them are right opens his backpack Flik: weakly Directive. hands her the plant. Atta looks at it looks at her watch which says "Deliver to Axiom Superior", but shakes her head and tosses it away Princess Atta: out her hand Directive. looks on and weakly walks toward the plant and picks it up and hands it to Atta Flik: weakly Earth. looks quizzical Flik: weakly Earth. points at the chute above Princess Atta: Earth. Flik: weakly Earth. looks at her Princess Atta: Earth? Earth! grabs Flik Flik: weakly Von Ness. Ness grabs Flik's back [